


Before We Begin

by northern



Series: Been Around [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dream Sex, Dreams, Furry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northern/pseuds/northern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before We Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sperrywink for beta. Written for the square Plushie Or Furry Kink. This is such a cop-out. /o\

Spencer dreams.

It starts out kind of normal, but with this strange light to it. Spencer is walking outside, and he can't see the sun, but everything is very bright. He's on a hillside, and everything green is just... extra green, glossy leaves on shrubs and grass that almost sparkles. Even the leaves on the trees are a darker green than normal, shining with leftover rain although there's not a cloud in sight.

Spencer scans the sky, and then he does spot the sun, except it's huge and looks more like Jupiter than a sun, and also it's in some kind of square frame that has got to be on a scale that's unreal. Spencer looks for a moment and then gives up trying to understand it.

When he looks back to the hillside, Brendon is there, standing under a tree. Brendon is smiling, except it looks a little odd with the small fangs peeking out of his mouth. It's very cute, and a little fox-like.

"Hey, wanna chase me?" Brendon says. He doesn't wait for a reply, but turns and starts running with joyful abandon down the slope, whooping and throwing his hands into the air. Brendon has a tail, just like an Irish Setter. Or maybe a fox - it's hard to tell.

It's Brendon, so of course Spencer runs after him.

It's easy to run, and the air smells green and fresh, like in a forest, after a rain. Brendon dives in and out between trees, shouting with joy, never getting too far ahead, while Spencer runs straighter, his gaze fixed on Brendon's running form. It's fun, and he feels strong and full of energy, and he knows he's going to catch Brendon soon.

Spencer dives onto Brendon's back, bringing him down onto the leafy ground. Brendon squirms under him, protesting, but Spencer bites the back of his neck with sharp teeth, and Brendon stills. Spencer grabs Brendon's arms and pushes him flat to the ground with his body weight. They aren't wearing any clothes, and Spencer buries his face in Brendon's neck. He closes his eyes and breathes in through his nose, smelling the old leaves and Brendon's fur.

"I want it," Brendon says, undulating his body against Spencer. "I really want it."

Spencer bites down on Brendon's neck, and rolls his hips into Brendon's ass. The ground is soft and springy like a mattress, and leaves come up in a flurry, covering both him and Brendon with a soft blanket. Spencer knows it will get too hot soon, so he'd better hurry up.

He slides into Brendon, and there's almost no friction. Brendon is loose and warm and welcoming, his fur sliding like velvet as Spencer rocks back and forth into him. Spencer looks at his own arm where he's pinning Brendon's, and Spencer has fur too. His hands look more like paws, with long, strong claws biting into Brendon's wrists. The fur is pale beige, like a white labrador's. Brendon's is red like that of a fox.

Spencer grabs around Brendon's wrist and lifts it, watching closer. It's beautiful, the contrast of their fur against one another. Spencer brings Brendon's hand to his mouth and rubs his lips against it, the slide of fur luxurious on his skin.

He's still inside Brendon, but it doesn't feel urgent. He's enveloped in warmth, and it feels so different than what he'd thought fucking Brendon would feel like. Maybe Brendon is actually a woman, and that's why it feels this way.

Brendon twists under him, turning around with a grin on his face. "I'm a guy," he says, licking Spencer's chin with his long tongue. "Well, actually," he adds, looking contemplative, "I'm a dog. But I'm a guy dog!"

Spencer feels himself frown, because he's pretty sure he doesn't normally have sex with dogs.

Brendon licks his face again, his tongue growing even longer, and Spencer bats him away and wakes up.

He shoves Bogart away when the dog tries to lick his face again and sits up, wiping at his chin with his hand.

It's light outside, so it's morning. He looks at the door where Bogart is running back and forth on the carpet, and it's open. He thinks he closed it last night.

Bogart gives a series of sharp, short barks, and Spencer swings his feet over the edge of the bed. He's still turned on from his dream, but it's not anything urgent. He can probably jerk off in the shower, after he's given Bogart some food.

Oh.

Right, that actually happened last night. And Brendon left after.

Spencer blinks and rubs his eyes. He needs to talk to Brendon. He doesn't _think_ he'll need to pretend it didn't happen. They weren't that drunk.

Bogart stands on his ankle, sharp doggie claws digging in, and Spencer winces.

"Right, I get your point," he says and moves to the door, carefully dislodging the dog so no one gets hurt.

Either Brendon is up and Spencer can talk to him, or Brendon is still in bed and Spencer can wait for him to wake up. Any which way, Spencer is going to make absolutely sure they're okay.


End file.
